Mr. Longlegs the Emoji Man
Being shut down for nearly a century, Mr. Longlegs the Emoji Man, has been awaken once more to cause terror the way he used to during the night time 100 years ago. Basic Information Species: Humanoid Emoji Man Gender: Male Color: Blue with black buttons and black stripes Occupation (100 years ago): Kid attraction in Kid's Corner (Currently): Scaring people Appearance: A flying Emoji head on a big body that changes according to what it feels like when it is near humans Creation The creation of Mr. Longlegs the Emoji Man was extraordinary. One day while washing the gloves of Glowy the Jack-in-the-box a staff member accidentally put the gloves in the drier thus shrinking them. Having no purpose for the gloves they put them aside. Then that was when the idea came to mind. A little child, who had been sending hologram texts, accidentally hologram an Emoji head on the gloves, thus creating Mr. Longlegs the Emoji Man. The child was given a hundred thousand dollars for the creation and was given a prototype of the new animatronic. The staff worked day and night trying to get the perfect Emoji man and when they did they put him on display in Kid's Corner. History After its creation, Mr. Longlegs the Emoji Man was used to play with kids in Kid's Corner. During the day he worked like a charm, however, every morning the staff had to find Mr. Longlegs the Emoji Man cause he always seems to move sometime during the night. This cycle progressed more and more as each night from its creation started. After a month of being created the staff had no idea where he had gone to and they never found him again until a hundred years later where he had been "sleeping" inside Glowy the Jack-in-the-box's box. Sightings Ever since the shut down of the theme park people have said they often heard soft weeping and laughter, something Mr. Longlegs the Emoji Man used to do, from the theme park. They also have said to see a floating head and a giant costume walk by the park. Many children also have said that they seen the animatronic actually move to the streets, look into their windows, wave, and leave weeping with a crying Emoji. Counterparts * HIM Trivia * Originally Mr. Longlegs was going to be hidden inside Glowy's box and wait to the timer ran out or until Glowy moved to jumpscare the guard within either 2 to 10 seconds ** This meant that there had to be a Prize Corner like area such as the one in FNAF 2 * Mr. Longlegs originally had three counterparts: Toy Mr. Longlegs, Withered Mr. Longlegs, and Endo Mr. Longlegs ** The Toy Mr. Longlegs was taken out along with the Withered Mr. Longlegs near the end of the series because of timeline problems ** Endo Mr. Longlegs was just gonna be like The Puppet from FNAF 2 waiting for the timer to run out and jumpscare * HIM was never going to be a counterpart but another animatronic ** This was changed in favor of a chica-like animatronic, Squack * Mr. Longlegs appears in one of the posters in The Forgotten next to Gigantic as a hint that Maggs was the owner of the Fair Ground * In the Generation XXXX picture, there seems to be another Mr. Longlegs apart from the original ** It was named EX Longlegs *** It looks like the Emoji Head was attached to the inner endoskeleton and it would jump out of the suit it wore with a switch on its back * One picture of Mr. Longlegs shows him with three buttons while another while his counterpart, HIM has two buttons and a bowtie ** The suits were identical yet it is unknown why a button was replaced by a bowtie Category:Terror At Hoppy's Category:Animatronics Category:Skyboy001